


Yours to use

by GothySexBang



Series: Criminals need love too [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comeplay, Fake AH Crew, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothySexBang/pseuds/GothySexBang
Summary: Gavin was hard to handle at the best of times, when he was feeling the need for a tougher hand he was downright unruly.Luckily he has the perfect way for his boyfriends to bring him back to heel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long, why is this so long? Oh well...  
> Unedited because I'm lazy and it's too long. shouldn't be too bad anyway since I was editing as I went.  
> Anyway, this is kind of a continuation of Gavin's part of 'A puppydog, a princess and a man out of control' and is probably much kinkier sooo, enjoy that guys.

It was easy for the five of them to identify when Gavin was starting to need his special treatment. He’d be more antsy than usual, be constantly in the way and snappy as all hell.

Because of this, it didn’t take long for Ryan to work out that Gavin had something planned for the two days away from crew-work he’d managed to wrangle off of Geoff. The Brit’s mini-vacation was approaching fast and he seemed to be making a point of bringing it up in the most obnoxious ways possible, rubbing it in the faces of his boyfriends in an attempt to rile them up.

It was definitely working, Ryan had already had to hold Michael back from physical violence twice and talk Geoff out of taking away the days off three times and there were still a few days to go yet. So one morning Ryan grabbed the Brit, dragging him into his bedroom and holding him tightly to his chest to prevent escape. Although it was more than likely unneeded since Gavin didn’t even struggle, going instantly limp as soon as he realised the person who had him was one of his boyfriends.

Ryan was sick of beating around the bush and waiting for the other man to say something first, he was going to take action. “Alright, Gav, you’re being even more of a prick than usual so something is obviously going on in your head, what’s up?”

Gavin burrowed back into Ryan’s arms, “Nothing’s wrong, Ry, I’m fine.”

Ryan frowned, glancing down at the Brit in his arms and noting his blank expression. “No offence, Gav, but that’s bullshit and you know it. Now what’s wrong? Do you want a session with one of us?”

Gavin nodded, then shook his head immediately after, “I’m, um…” he trailed off, gaze dropping to his lap.

“Gavin, you know we won’t do anything unless you let us know what you need.” One of Ryan’s hands snuck up Gavin’s chest, coming to rest lightly on the younger man’s throat and applying gentle pressure. Simultaneously he set his lips against the column of his boyfriend’s throat, the combination of gentleness and the reminder of Ryan’s control over him seemed to flick a switch in Gavin. “Now tell me what you need, Gavin.” Ryan purred against his skin.

The hand around Gavin’s throat felt him swallow, his entire body tense in expectation. “I just, I want all of you…” The Brit mumbled and only Ryan’s hand at his throat prevented his head from falling once again.

“All of us?” Ryan was a little confused, all six of them had had sex together before, although it had usually just ended in them splitting into smaller groups in the same room. “We’ve done that before, Gav. Why were you so nervous about asking for that?”

The gent’s hand had moved from Gavin’s throat to stroke soft lines up and down the length of the lad’s collarbone, the tense man relaxing slightly under his touch. “Not, not like that… I want it to be like me, and the five of you, but not all at once… Like over a longer time?” The man groaned, obviously irritated at his inability to explain himself properly. “I’m really mingin’ this up, Ry! I just want to be _used_ …” The desperation and worry in his voice made Ryan’s heart ache.

“Hey, no, it’s fine Gav. I think I get what you mean.” Ryan pressed a kiss against his boyfriend’s neck, shushing him quietly. “I think we can work that out. We’ll need to go over exactly what you want and speak to the others though, make sure that they’re okay with it as well.”

Ryan was met with a blinding grin and a deep kiss from the armful of Brit he was holding. “Thanks Ry-bread. Can we start now? I’ve, uh, got some ideas?” Gavin’s cheeks were a shining pink but his smile made Ryan think it was probably as much from excitement as embarrassment, and he couldn’t help but beam back.

“Yeah, we’ll get right on that, Gav.”

 

\-------------------

 

“So I think we’ve got everything we need, Gav.” Ryan took inventory over the small selection of items scattered across Gavin’s sheets.

It was late morning on the first day of Gavin’s mini-vacation and Ryan was nervously checking that everything would go smoothly over the next eight hours or so. “I’ve spoken with the others and they all understand how this is going to go, what to do and what not to do. You have everything you need right?” He glances up at Gavin where he had made himself comfortable at the head of the bed.

“Ryan…” The younger man shuffled down the bed, kneeling in front of his boyfriend and holding his face between his two hands, squishing his cheeks slightly, “Everything is going to be fine, Love. Stop worrying so much, I trust you guys.” He pecked Ryan on the lips before dropping his hands and looking at him expectantly.

Ryan took a moment to breathe before shifting into motion. “Alright then, Gavin, on your front, hands and knees.” The Brit leapt at the order, getting into position and waiting for further instructions. “Okay, tell me your safe words.”

“Green is I’m fine to carry on.” Gavin shivered as Ryan knelt beside him, reaching down to fasten two padded leather cuffs to his wrists, hooking the chain through the headboard and testing the range of movement it allowed. “Yellow is to slow down or take a break.” Ryan moved down his boyfriend’s body, one hand dragging along the sensitive skin which covered his side, on his way to the man’s lower body.

“And hard stop is?” Ryan prompted Gavin, fingers slipping into the waistband of his boxers, soft cotton sliding across tanned skin before being flung to the other side of the room dismissively.

“Red.” Gavin sighed as Ryan ghosted hands over his hips before moving on further. “Red is hard stop.”

The sound of more chains almost had Gavin craning his neck around to see what Ryan was doing, despite having gone to the shop with him to buy everything they needed for today. More soft leather straps were wrapped around his upper calves, the metal bar between them forcing his legs to stay open almost obscenely.

“And what do you do if you need help and there’s no-one in the room with you?” Ryan continued, voice even as he checked the tightness on the straps.

“I press the panic button and someone will come.” The rattling of chains accompanied Gavin holding up a small doorbell-looking object which he had hooked up to a receiver Ryan currently had in his pocket. If the button was pressed the receiver would ring until the two were within a foot of each other.

Ryan smiled, scooting up the bed to settle by Gavin’s head, one hand resting in his bird’s nest of a hairstyle and petting comfortingly. “Are you sure about this?” Gavin nodded, smiling reassuringly up at his older boyfriend. “Just remember that someone will always be right down the hall at all times, and you can tap out whenever you need to. Promise me you’ll let us know if it’s getting to be too much?”

Gavin leant to the side slightly, enough give in his restraints to allow him to rest his cheek on Ryan’s thigh, looking up at the other man gently, “I promise, as soon as I think this is too much for me I will stop.” He was unusually serious and Ryan was grateful. The last thing he wanted was Gavin getting hurt or upset because of something they did with him.

“Okay, okay.” Ryan leaned down for a final bruising kiss with Gavin before slipping into the personality he knew the younger man needed from him. “Face forward, no talking unless I tell you to.”

Gavin complied, eyes focused on where the chain between his wrists looped through the headboard as he felt the bed shift under Ryan’s weight. Ryan settled himself behind the younger man, one hand running over lightly tanned skin as he reached down for the tube of lube he had left there earlier.

Squeezing some out he rubbed his fingers together to warm the slick slightly, his other hand offering a light smack to Gavin’s cheek and leaving behind the faintest of pink marks. A small groan was wrung from the Brit, the sound morphing into a full on moan as Ryan slid one thick finger into his hole slowly.

Gavin’s back arched as Ryan set a torturously slow pace, sliding his finger in and out whilst purposefully avoiding the small area which would set the Brit’s nerves ablaze. Although it probably didn’t feel like it right now, Ryan knew that the younger man would be thanking him later.

Gradually, the blonde increased the number of fingers inside the other man until Gavin was gasping as he pushed back onto three scissoring digits. Drawing them out unhurriedly Ryan grinned at the whimper of complaint as the Brit was left empty and open to his boyfriend’s hungry eyes.

It wasn’t to last however, as only moments later Ryan pressed the head of his dick against Gavin’s winking hole, a sigh of relief escaping from both of them as he slid past the rim, wet heat enveloping him as he pressed forwards until he was fully sheathed.

Ryan paused for a moment, allowing his hands to roam across the expanse of heaving skin before him. They eventually came to rest on the younger man’s hips, nails digging in just enough to leave small, half-moon indentations in the skin and elicit a shiver of pleasure from Gavin.

He broke the moment of intimate calm which followed by unhurriedly pulling out, dragging teasingly along Gavin’s walls before pausing with just the head of his cock still inside his boyfriend.

With a sharp thrust he started up a punishing pace which had Gavin gasping and trembling beneath him, hands locked around the chains which held him in place desperately as he fought off the urge to scream his boyfriend’s name.

As he felt himself draw close Ryan slowed his pace slightly, rocking into the Brit with slow, hard thrusts. “Beg for it Gavin, I want to hear you say my name.” He rumbled, leaning forwards to suck a mark on the back of the other’s shoulder, pressing long and hard against his prostate, hips rolling slightly.

“Oh my god, Ryan! Fill me up, make me yours! Please Sir!” The Brit’s words riled Ryan up, deep sharp thrusts not lasting must longer before Gavin felt warmth flooding his insides and let out a soft sigh. Ryan stayed inside him for a moment before withdrawing slowly, ensuring as much of his cum as possible stayed within the other man.

“Good boy, good boy.” He murmured as he stroked a hand up and down Gavin’s thigh, reaching down for a small blue plug which had rolled across the bed with their movements, coming to rest beside his knee. He squeezed a little extra lube onto the toy before sliding it home, Gavin inhaling at the light stretch it offered him.

As Gavin got used to the feel of the toy, Ryan searched around for the last thing he needed, eventually finding the small pen hidden amongst the sheets. He quickly drew a tally line in the small of the Brit’s back, knowing it would be just the first of many that afternoon.

He grinned as he looked down at the panting mess he had left his boyfriend in, walking around to the head of the bed to drag him into a deep kiss, tongues slipping together lazily. Ryan drew away first, meeting the Brit’s hazy gaze. He reached for the bottle of water he’d left in Gavin’s reached, uncapping it and allowing the man to drink slowly from it.

Settling the bottle back in its place once he was done, Ryan maintained eye contact as he spoke, “Colour, Gavin?”

“Green, I’m fine.” He smiled reassuringly and Ryan smiled back.

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Remember to push the button if you need anything.” And with that Ryan left the room, the quiet click of the door closing being the final sound Gavin heard before he resigned himself to the silence.

He slid his knees back until he could lie flat on his front, legs still held open by the spreader bar and plug allowing just enough pressure to tease his hole slightly.

He settled himself in to wait for whoever turned up next, letting himself doze, he’d probably need the energy after all.

 

\-------------------

 

Gavin didn’t see anyone else for a while, but just over half an hour after Ryan left he was jolted out of his catnap by the door opening and the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. Turning his head to one side he took note of broad shoulders as Jeremy set a bowl down on the bedside table before moving to the end of the bed.

He hooked both hands under Gavin’s hips, gently lifting them until his knees caught his weight and offered the younger man a perfect view of his boyfriend’s behind. “Good boy, Gav, just keep your hips up.” Gavin grumbled sleepily, his body still heavy and pliable from his recent rest as Jeremy moved his body into the necessary position.

Hands caressed his lower body, Gavin waking up slightly more as his boyfriend’s hands gave his dick a couple of slow strokes before moving on. The blonde felt fingers trace the tally mark he knew Ryan had left on him “So Ryan already had a go then, eh? Knew he couldn’t resist.” Jeremy chuckled lowly, his voice turning husky with exposure to the naked and willing man before him.

Without ceremony Jeremy pulled the plug out and dropped it to the sheets beside him, running a finger around Gavin’s rim gently. Gavin was glad to find that the stimulation didn’t cause him any discomfort, only stoking the fire in his gut as his youngest boyfriend dipped the tip of his finger inside. Catching the rim his tugged lightly, spreading Gavin open before him with a grin.

“You look so good like this, Gav. I can’t wait to see what you’ll be like at the end of the day!” Jeremy pressed a kiss to the small of Gavin’s back, followed by one on the top of his right cheek, teeth scratching lightly as he let his breath ghost over Gavin’s open hole. The Brit shivered at the feeling, shifting slightly as the boner Ryan had left him with made a valiant effort to return.

“Colour, Gav?” Jeremy was lining himself up as he spoke, smearing a little lube on his cock before prodding at Gavin’s hole.

Gavin gasped at the feeling, pressing his face into the sheets and arching his back slightly in preparation. “Green.”

Jeremy practically purred at his whimpered answer, “Good boy” before sinking into the tight warmth until his hips were flush against Gavin’s. “Oooooh, Good, good boy.” He groaned as he was enveloped, setting a pretty constant pace, occasionally give a few quick, sharp thrusts to keep his boyfriend from getting too comfortable.

He pressed a hand to the small of Gavin’s back, right over Ryan’s mark, pushing down gently to force Gavin to arch his back more. As the position changed Jeremy slipped just that little bit deeper, brushing past Gavin’s prostate with every thrust before hitting deep inside the Brit.

By this point the older man was moaning unabashedly, his burning face buried in his pillow as he was pounded into from behind. Gentle hands at his waist juxtaposed the way Jeremy’s hips slammed against his again and again, and he found himself slipping over the edge suddenly, coming with a loud shout of the other man’s name.

“That’s it baby, scream my name. Who do you belong to?” Jeremy growled, leant over the Brit as his hips went into overtime.

“You, oh my _god_ , you! Jeremy! Sir! Please fill me up!” Gavin was lost in the aftershocks of pleasure, neck arched backwards as the younger man reached forward to grab his shoulders, pulling him backwards onto his dick as he came deep and fast inside the Brit.

Jeremy trembled as he pulled out, thumbing a small drop of cum back into Gavin’s hole before plugging him back up. Grasping the pen Gavin passed him from the bedside table he added his own mark, grinning as he also drew a heart just above Gavin’s skinny hips. He pressed a kiss to each mark before re-capping the pen and putting it back in its position.

Grabbing the bowl he’d brought in with him he took a seat by Gavin’s head, the older man immediately moving to rest his head on his leg. “Here, you need to eat something.” He picked a grape from the bowl, pressing it into Gavin’s mouth and watching the man chew with satisfaction. Once the whole bowl had been demolished he set it aside and ran a gentle hand through the blonde’s hair.

“Colour, Gav?”

“Green, but I’m a bit sticky…” Gavin grimaced as he looked down at his body where he’d come across his stomach and the sheets.

Jeremy laughed lightly, “No problem, we’ll get you cleaned up a bit before I leave. Here, let me up.” He lifted the man’s head and stood up, collecting a damp cloth from the bathroom and taking the opportunity to wipe down the Brit’s stomach and clean up the worst of the cum on the sheets below him. He also ran the cloth around the edge of the plug, hoping to stop any chafing which could occur.

“Okay, you’re all set. Have you been drinking?” Gavin nodded an affirmative, “Good boy.” He glanced down at his phone, seeing a message from Geoff. “Okay, I need to head off, but I’ll see you later.” He dropped a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, smiling as he left, “Love you.”

 

\-------------------

 

Jack was the next to visit him, giving him the longest, slowest fuck so far and cumming shallowly enough that he could watch the cum roll down Gavin’s scarred balls before scooping it back up and plugging it inside Gavin’s hole.

He’d chuckled at Jeremy’s graffiti, leaving his own little star beside the heart, along with another tally mark. He left with soft words and gentle kisses, sucking marks into Gavin’s skin before he left, letting him know who he belonged to.

Just after him, almost so soon after that Gavin was almost convinced he’d been waiting outside for Jack to finish, Ryan walked back in. He said that he couldn’t stay for long, he had lots of work to do, so they had to make this quick.

He was the first that day to use Gavin’s mouth, slipping past his lips and allowing the younger man to bob up and down leisurely for a minute before gripping the back of his head and taking control. Gavin just relaxed his jaw and made sure that his teeth were out of the way as the older blonde thrust against the back of his throat.

Just as Gavin felt Ryan’s movements becoming more desperate he pulled away from his mouth, moving to the foot over the bed and finishing in Gavin’s hole. With another load inside him and the plug back in he could almost convince himself that he could feel his boyfriend’s cum sloshing around in his guts. He knew it was unlikely but he liked the idea, the warmth it brought over his mind and the feeling of ownership.

Another tally and a little skull icon added to his growing collection of body art later and Ryan was cleaning up, doing his usual checks before giving the Brit a gentle caress of farewell and leaving.

It wasn’t until after the man had left that Gavin realised he had been wearing his mask the whole time.

 

\-------------------

 

Gavin knew that Michael and Geoff would probably be the most tiring of his boyfriends in this little activity of theirs, but he should have known that if any of them were going to do something to catch him off guard it would be them. So when Michael walked through the door closely followed by their sleepy-eyed boss he really shouldn’t have been surprised.

He also shouldn’t have been surprised when they got straight down to business, Gavin moving to his head, and Geoff taking no time at all to remove the plug and bury himself in Gavin’s hot wet hole.

Michael had a hand buried in Gavin’s hair, although it was more in a comforting way than how Ryan had led him with it before. He tilted Gavin’s head upwards so they made eye contact as Geoff began to thrust into him. “Colour Gav?”

“Green, boy, we’re good.” He grinned for a second before Geoff brushed against his prostate and he crumpled slightly, face pressed against Michael’s inner thigh.

He heard Michael laugh above him, “Well if you’re that eager, Gav.” He reached passed Gavin’s face and undid his fly, release his dick from the confines of his jeans and allowing Gavin to work as he pleased on it.

It didn’t take long before Gavin was mouthing at the side of his boyfriend’s cock as Geoff continued his assault on Gavin’s lower half, hand’s gripping his hips tightly, thumb tracing over where he knew the others had left their marks. Gavin’s mind was blank save for the sensation of hands roaming across his skin and spine-tingling pleasure, happy to be used by his boyfriends.

The others purposefully didn’t ask for much from their younger boyfriend, cocks dipping into pliable flesh accompanied by soft whimpers and moans. It didn’t take long for Geoff to finish, pulling out to watch Gavin’s hole twitch erratically at the sudden loss. A look from Michael had them switching places, Gavin mouthing at his sensitive dick which Geoff sucked marks into Gavin’s shoulders and neck.

Michael had taken one look at Gavin’s wet hole and taken to it with his mouth. Tiny kitten licks drew mewls from his fucked-out boyfriend as Michael dipped his tongue just inside his lax rim. The taste and smell of his boyfriend’s mixed cum was intoxicating and he tried his best to leave as much as possible undisturbed, knowing the feeling of being full and owned was probably driving Gavin to madness.

Removing his mouth, he replaced it with two fingers, one from each hand, and pulled them apart gently, marvelling at how easily Gavin opened up beneath him. “Wow, Gav, you’re so fucking loose. You’ve been being a good little slut for everyone today, haven’t you?” He just barely caught Gavin’s nod from where his face was buried in Geoff’s crotch, a smirk dancing across the curly-haired man’s face.

With his grin in place he buried himself within his boyfriend, “I bet we can get you even looser. Get you all open and sloppy like a girl, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He slapped the globe of Gavin’s ass, moaning as he tightened slightly around him in response. “Good boy.” He began moving, long, languid thrusts backed-up by the obscene sound of cum and lube squishing inside his boy’s hole.

Gavin was panting below him, back arching desperately in an attempt to get Michael to hit his prostate and finally let him cum. Michael drove himself deeper, reaching around his boy’s skinny hips to grasp his dick, chuckling when only a few tugs resulted in the younger man spilling all over Michael’s hand.

The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of Gavin panting and whimpering as Michael incessantly hit his prostate over and over, his sensitivity through the roof after his orgasm. He begged for Michael to keep going until Geoff found another use for his mouth and buried himself deep down his throat. The two double-teamed him until he felt Michael’s hips stutter and another splash cum being added to the collection already inside him.

Gavin barely noticed Michael moving away from him with Geoff still deep in his mouth. It wasn’t until Geoff pulled away that he realised he was completely without contact with one of his boyfriends and he whimpered quietly.

“Shh, Gav, it’s fine, we’re here.” Geoff mumbled, hand pressed to the dip of Gavin’s back as he slid inside him again, a few thrusts and a groan of pleasure later once again emptying himself inside his British boyfriend.

“Gav, you’re so loose I think we’re going to need a bigger plug…” Geoff pointed out, pressing the blue plug they had been using in and letting it fall out to show his point. Gavin moaned at the feeling of the soft plastic slipping past his puffy rim, attempting to clench around it but only able to flutter uselessly.

“There’s another one in there.” He motioned to the bedside drawer, Michael going to collect it and laughing as he pulled out the custom FAHC plug Gavin and Jeremy had bought as a joke a few months prior.

“Seems appropriate.” Michael chuckled as he passed it to Geoff who pushed it past the small amount of resistance Gavin’s hole could still put up and grinned at the final picture it made for them.

“Isn’t that just the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” He asked Michael, getting a grin in answer and a mumbled groan from Gavin who’d buried his face in his pillow.

The two older men laughed at their tired little twink, reaching for the marker to add their own marks to Gavin’s skin. Three more tally marks were added, bringing the total up to seven, before Michael smirked through his drawing of a small bear face and Geoff grumbled at Jack stealing the star before doodling a crown on the Brit’s skin.

Michael sat down by Gavin’s head, reaching for the bottle and bowl he brought in with him. “Can you eat something for us, Gav?” The tired Brit nodded, opening his mouth to allow the curly-haired man to feed him.

Whilst he was being fed Geoff gently moved the younger man into a flat position so he could check Gavin hadn’t gotten hurt. Finding no signs of damage he let his hands gently massage his boyfriend’s lower back and thighs, knowing all the kneeling and the movements he’d been doing must be making him start to ache. Gavin let out an appreciative moan which had Geoff chuckling, “Knew I could make you moan.”

“You always do, Geoffrey.” Gavin mumbled before his head was tilted slightly and he was offered the bottle of powerade Michael was holding, guzzling it enthusiastically.

“You’d better believe I do.” Geoff crowed. Glancing down at his watch he suddenly noticed how much time had passed. “Oh shit, Michael we’ve got that meeting at four, we need to go.”

“Fuck.” Michael ran a soothing hand through Gavin’s hair pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek. “Love you, boy, see you later.”

Geoff got off the bed to allow him to reach Gavin’s face, slapping a loud, wet kiss over his lips which had the lad giggling. “Colour, Gav?”

“Green.”

“Good lad. Keep yourself hydrated, love you.” And as suddenly as they had arrived they were gone, the echo of hands on his skin his only companion once again.

Tiredness washed over him as he finally allowed himself to feel it, muscles aching as he curled up as best he could bound as he was. The press of the larger plug was insistent now, and the constant radiating warmth from the loads his boyfriends had left in him should have distracted him. But still he felt himself drifting off, happy to relive his day so far in his dreams.

 

\-------------------

 

For most of the day Ryan had been maintaining the weapons in their small personal armoury just down the hall from Gavin’s room, the small receiver on the table beside him. He was glad in a way that it hadn’t gone off yet, it meant that Gavin felt safe and looked after by his boyfriends whenever they were with him, enough so that he was also okay when he was alone.

Now, although it made him nervous to leave the apartment, he needed to go out to do some work for Geoff and was going to have to leave the receiver with Jack who had gotten back a little while ago. He knew that Gavin was probably sleeping after being paid a visit by both Geoff and Michael at the same time but he still wanted to let Gavin know about the change.

About half an hour after the other two left Ryan slipped into Gavin’s room, finding the skinny man lying half on his side and dead to the world. He settled at Gavin’s side, gentle hands pressed to soft skin as he waited for the other man to wake up at his touch.

Sleepy eyes flickered open, searching for the source of the contact. A tired smile graced Gavin’s pretty face as he found Ryan, “Hey, Ry, what’s up?”

“I need to head out for a little bit, so I’m going to leave the receiver with Jack if that’s okay with you?” Gavin nodded, he trusted any of his boyfriends to help him if he needed it. “Great. Now before I go how about another round?”

“Sounds great, Love, just don’t expect me to do much, I’m bushed.” Gavin grinned cheekily down at the gent earning himself a light slap on the side.

“I’m sure I can handle that.” Ryan ran hands down Gavin body, feeling the subtle dips and curves of his waist as he went. Resting his hands on his thighs he took a moment to take in the new plug in place and the addition to Gavin’s body graffiti.

Without much warning he flipped Gavin over with only minor interference from the spreader, leaving the younger man open and needy, lying on his back with a sudden shocked expression.

Glad for the lad’s long legs he lifted them up and ducked under the spreader bar, allowing himself to settle between his thighs snugly, straining erection pressed just below Gavin balls. “Ready, Baby?”

Gavin nodded, hands twisted in the chains above him from where he had been flipped, panting at the feel of hard flesh pressed against his.

Ryan freed himself from his jeans, hiking Gavin’s hips up higher to allow him better access before pulling the plug free with a satisfying pop and letting Gavin slide down onto his cock.

Gavin cried out as the new position left him feeling full immediately, followed by emptiness as Ryan lifted him off of his dick before pressing back in. Gavin’s back was arched high off the bed, head flung backwards as his boyfriend pounded into him mercilessly.

It didn’t take long for Ryan to come this time, still somewhat feeling the effects of the two previous times and of sitting down the hall from where he knew Gavin was getting fucked into a mattress all afternoon. He pulled out as soon as he came, leaving a messy trail of cum visible at Gavin’s entrance, now open and wet enough that Ryan thought he could probably slide three fingers in with no resistance. The plug was replaced and another tally mark added after he made sure to flip Gavin back over.

He kissed his tired and riled up boyfriend on the cheek and left him for whoever came into the room next, heading off to work with a spring in his step.

 

\-------------------

 

The next hour was busy for Gavin, with Geoff and Jeremy both visiting him back to back, high fiving as they passed each other in the doorway and causing Gavin to snort an incredibly unattractive laugh in their direction. By the end of their visits he had two more tally marks and a string of hickeys down his spine courtesy of Jeremy.

And then things went strangely quiet, he supposed everyone was working, but once an hour had passed with no one coming to see him he began to feel a little dejected. He’d gotten so used to the constant hands, moving him around and caressing him reverently, that now that they were gone he felt strangely empty.

He lay alone in the silence for another ten minutes, locked in his own mind before he began to think of wort case scenarios. What if there was an emergency and they’d all had to leave and he was here alone? What if something happened to them whilst they were out there and he didn’t even know about it because he was here playing stupid games? What if they were just bored with him…?

He knew he was letting himself get worked up but he couldn’t pull himself out of the weird panic-hole he suddenly found himself in. Scrambling through the sheets his hand met cold plastic. He fumbled for the panic button and finally heard the resulting alarm somewhere in the penthouse drawing closer to his room.

Burying his face in his pillow in an attempt to stop the tears prickling in his eyes he didn’t see as the door was swung open and Jack approached the bed. He did feel a large hand cup the back of his head, however, and a rumbling familiar voice ask him, “Gavin, what’s wrong?”

The Brit looked up, knowing his eyes would be slightly red-rimmed as he did, “I just, it’s stupid, I’m sorry. Don’t worry about it.”

Jack frowned down at him. “I know you wouldn’t press the button for no reason Gav…” he sighed reaching down between Gavin’s legs to unbuckle the spreader bar. Gavin whimpered when the weight fell away from his body. “Shh, it’s fine, we can put it back on later. I think it’s a good idea for you to take a break.” He reached forwards to free Gavin’s hands before gathering the smaller man in his arms and settling against the headboard. “Now, tell me what’s wrong?”

Gavin didn’t speak for a while, just revelling in the feeling of being held like this. After giving him a few minutes to relax Jack jostled him lightly to prompt him to talk.

“I just, I hadn’t seen anyone in a while and I was worried that…” The Brit trailed off, bringing a hand up to grip Jack’s shirt.

“You thought what, Gav?”

“I thought… Maybe you guys had left me…?” He trailed off, refusing to make eye contact.

Jack sighed, pulling his boyfriend further into his lap, “We’d never do that, Gav. Not when we know that you’re trusting us to look after you. We love you.” He pressed kisses to the younger man’s face, grinning down at him when he was graced with a watery smile.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I think I’m just tired, and emotional, and it just got a bit much for me, y’know?” Gavin buried his face in Jack’s shirt, happy just to be getting attention.

They sat in silence for a bit before Jack piped up, “Maybe we should stop?”

“Stop?” Gavin looked up at him inquisitively, his expression changing to shock as he seemed to realise what he meant. “No! I don’t want to stop, please Jack. Yellow, not red, yellow.”

Jack sighed at his ridiculous boyfriend, hands running up and down his bare back soothingly. “Okay, we won’t stop, but I’m going to stay in here with you. I’m not comfortable leaving you along after that, Gav, I don’t want you getting upset.” He nuzzled the Brit’s cheek, getting a relieved exhale in response.

“Thanks, Jack.” He smirked down at the bearded man, swinging a leg over his thighs so he was straddling him, “Maybe I could make it up to you somehow?”

“Maybe you could.” Jack purred down at him, hands gripping Gavin’s waist as their lips met in a breath-taking kiss, Jack bearing down on Gavin as he let his hands wander, eventually slipping downwards to run around the Brit’s sensitive rim.

Their lips broke apart just enough for Gavin to pant desperately into Jack’s mouth, “Fuck me, Jack, please!” Jack just chuckled at the younger man before reaching for his fly and shimmying out of his jeans and boxers. Gavin refused to move the whole time, comfortable in Jack’s lap sucking marks into the older man’s throat.

Once his dick was free he tugged Gavin’s plug out and plunged the lad down onto his cock without warning. The sudden fullness had Gavin gasping, back arching in to the movement as Jack held him delicately around with waist. Once he’d gotten used to the feeling Gavin looked down at Jack, raising one eyebrow at the man’s lack of movement.

“I figured everyone’s been fucking you all day, maybe it’s time you put in some work, eh?” Jack smirked at him, letting go of his boyfriend’s waist and slipping into a reclined position, Gavin shifting slightly in his lap. “Well get to it then.”

Gavin grumbled under his breath but still pushed his legs underneath him, allowing him to lift himself up and back down Jack cock. Jack moaned at the feeling, damp walls hugging him as his gorgeous boyfriend rode him relentlessly. A light flush was blooming over Gavin’s cheeks and slipping down to his chest, the younger man already seeming on the brink of orgasm as soon as he’d started.

Reaching one hand forward Jack wrapped his thumb and finger around the base of Gavin’s bobbing cock, the young man grinding to a halt with a whine. “You don’t get to come until I do, Gav, so get to work.”

And to give him credit, Gavin certainly did that, he ground down on Jack’s dick like a pro, moaning obscenely as he did. Jack felt himself inching towards his finish, meeting each of Gavin’s movements with barely restrained thrusts. Eventually he felt his balls tightening and released his hold on Gavin, instead wrapping a hand around the back of the lad’s head and pulling him in for a searing kiss as he emptied himself inside him.

As he sat back he felt stickiness on his chest and looked down to find that Gavin must have cum from the friction between their bodies. The man in question was currently slumped against Jack’s shoulder drawing in great, heaving breaths and smiling softly.

“Hey, Babe?” Jack prompted, tired hazel eyes coming up to meet his own before sweet kisses were sprinkled across his face. “Love you.”

A tired mumble of “Love you too.” Was the last thing he heard before Gavin’s breath began to even out and Jack realised the lad had fallen asleep on him. He let out a low chuckle before moving to begin cleaning up, putting Gavin’s plug back in before wiping both himself and his boyfriend down with a damp cloth.

Once he was done he left one last tally mark on Gavin’s back before snuggling down beside him for a nap.

 

\-------------------

 

That was how the others found them when they arrived home, two of their boyfriends having a post-orgasm nap on Gavin’s large bed. This of course prompted a dogpile on the two, cuddles being exchanged until Gavin roused from his snooze, grouchy and aching from his busy day.

“Oh look, sleeping beauty’s up.” Geoff laughed at Gavin’s startled expression, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, “You did so good today, Baby. You feeling less dickish now?” Gavin just stuck his tongue out at him, content to be surrounded by his boyfriends.

They remained in a pile for a little longer, hands petting and kisses being exchanged, before Michael patted at Gavin’s arm, “Come on, Gav. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” He dragged his groaning boyfriend out of the pile and into the en suite, running a warm bath as he motioned for the younger man to turn around and bend over.

Gavin blushed as he did so, leaving his rear on display. Michael carefully removed the plug which was still in place with a quiet squelch, now out of the intimate moment he’d been in before he was a little worried about how open his boyfriend remained. “Does it hurt, Gav?” The rim was a bit red but didn’t seem too bad, all things considered.

“It stings a little, not too badly, boi.” Gavin mumbled, desperate to get this over with so he could slip into the inviting bath waiting for him. Michael was fishing one finger around just inside his hole, digging out what cum he could reach.

“I, uh, don’t think this is going to work…” Michael added quietly. “Maybe just try the bath and let it come out on its own?”

Gavin straightened up, still blushing furiously, “Sounds good, boi.” He stepped into the bath, moaning at how good the warm water felt on his aching muscles.

“Enjoying yourself, Gav?” The other voice had him opening his eyes to find Ryan in the doorway, smiling at the older man as he stepped closer.

“Mmmhmm, feels good Ry.” He sunk deeper into the water until only his head poked out, grinning at his two boyfriends cheekily.

Ryan smiled back, dropping what Gavin guessed was a pair of pyjama pants on the closed toilet lid. “Well whenever you’re done, we’re waiting for you.”

With Ryan’s exit Michael sat beside the tub, helping Gavin to wash the sweat and grime of the day off his skin. Once he felt suitably clean he stood up, catching sight of himself in the full length mirror.

“Wow, those are really cute.” He giggled at the little doodles his boyfriends had left on his body, grinning at Michael. “Hey, do you mind taking a picture, boi?”

Michael agreed, pulling out his phone to snap a quick picture of the five symbols left on Gavin’s skin, already beginning to fade after his bath. He promised to send it over to the Brit in the morning.

Michael left Gavin to dry himself off before telling him to bend over again to allow him to apply some ointment to his puffy hole. With that done the blonde dressed in the provided pyjamas and they headed out to Gavin’s room only to find that in their absence the others had cleaned up, putting everything away and changing the bedsheets.

Gavin flopped into the middle of the small pile on his bed, ending up sprawled across Jeremy and Geoff. The older dragged him closer, peppering him with kisses until he was wiggling in an attempt to get away, protesting the attention despite everyone in the room knowing he was loving it.

As they settled in to let Gavin sleep, everyone wrapped together tightly, Gavin heard the sound of a pen lid and then the now familiar touch of ink to his skin. Opening one eye he looked down to see Jeremy writing something across his chest, grinning up at him as he finished whatever graffiti he was placing on Gavin’s body.

Finally having a chance to read it, he let out a loud laugh, followed by tackling the younger man to kiss him in thanks.

Written across his chest were the words

**‘ <3 Property of The Fake AH Crew <3’**


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a little epilogue for Yours to Use since I wrote the main story so yeah, finally got round to writing it out.  
> No smut in this but there is Adam and Joel, so that's exciting!   
> Enjoy guys!

Everyone in the tattoo parlour knew Gavin by name, after all he was the cute one who had been coming in with Geoff for almost five years now and more recently had been accompanying Michael, Jeremy and even Jack when they got the occasional tattoo itch.

So, because of this, as he walked into the reception area alone he received a friendly, if somewhat confused, smile from the bearded man behind the desk. “Uh, hey Gavin, you here on your own today?” Adam asked as he tried to subtly check behind the slight man for one of his boyfriends.

“Yeah, I have an appointment, I did, uh, email Joel about it…?” Concern swept across Gavin’s face at the thought of not having a booking. It would mean he would have to go through all of this again; lie to the others about where he was going _and_ psych himself up all over again. Finding a time when he could slip away without any of the others offering to come with him had been difficult enough once.

“Oh, cool, it’s probably…” Adam flicked through the book in front of him, stopping on the last page where someone had stuck a sticky note with **_Gavin-Wednesday 2pm_ ** scrawled across it. “Here it is, God damn it Joel.” The larger man muttered to himself as he moved the note to where it should have been in the book. “I swear that man would forget his own name if I wasn’t there to remind him.”

“Yeah, I uh, I know some people like that.” Gavin chuckled, settling himself down on one of the comfy chairs dotted around the room to wait. “Do you know how long Joel will be?”

“He’s just cleaning up the room after the last customer, he should be out in a few minutes. He already knows what you want done, yeah?” Adam watched the skinny man sink into his chair with a sigh, his nerves obvious despite the determination in his eyes.

“I sent him a picture, he said that was enough?”

“That should be fine.” He smiled over at the usually chatty man, “Nervous?”

Gavin huffed, “Just a tad, but I’m excited too, if you know what I mean?”

“I know, it’s a good sign. If you weren’t at least a little nervous I’d have to wonder if there was something wrong with you.” A sound from behind him heralded Joel’s entrance into the reception area, the tall man glancing around the room before his eyes fell on Gavin.

“Oh, there you are! Come on then, I’ve got everything set up.” He ushered Gavin into the room behind him, Adam waving him off and wishing him good luck.

“Okay, I’ve got your design here, I drew it out so it’ll be easier to transfer if you want to check it?” Joel passed him a piece of paper and motioned for him to sit down.

“It looks good. Thanks for fitting me in on such short notice, Joel.”

“It’s no problem, the Fake AH have been good customers to me for years, it gets you certain perks.” He unfolded another chair, slightly taller and with a cushion along the top. “Well if you’re ready we can put the transfer on so you can see what it looks like and then we can get started.”

“Yeah, okay.” Gavin shook the nerves away before settling into the chair and mentally preparing himself for the next however long this would take.

 

\-------------------

 

“I’m home!”

The shout rang through the house and was answered by a vague noise coming from the living room. Entering the room Gavin found four of his five boyfriends gathered around the TV, a game of Mario Party apparently causing the kind of rifts which resulted in factions as Jack and Ryan sat on one side of the room and Jeremy and Michael on the other.

Gavin sat down carefully on one of the unoccupied armchairs, purposefully sitting forwards so as to not press his newly-tattooed back to the back of the chair. The others didn’t seem to notice and for a little while he just basked in the sounds of his boyfriends arguing over the bullshitness of bonus stars.

It wasn’t until Geoff poked his head over the back of Gavin’s chair that he realised he had begun to doze off, the moustachioed man’s sudden appearance startling him into almost slipping off his seat. He just managed to save himself a fall but in the process must have knocked his back against something and proceeded to let out an involuntary hiss of pain.

“Gav?” Worry painted Geoff’s words as he walked around to the front of his seat to perch on the arm. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I just… I actually have something to show you guys.” He answered gingerly, shifting uncomfortably now that his previous movement had reawakened the sting in his new tattoo.

“Is it something sexy, Gavvy?” Michael chipped in from his place next to Jeremy, giggling conspiratorially with the younger man.

“No sex until after dinner, I just put it in!” Geoff’s high pitched disagreement had the two lads laughing again and everyone else chuckling at their antics.

“It’s not, well not really, I um, I’ll just show you.” Gavin offered nervously, turning around so that he was sat on his knees faced away from his boyfriends before pulling his shirt off to reveal the patch of gauze taped over about half of his lower back. “Geoffrey, do you mind helping me with that?”

“Oh, oh yeah, of course Gav. Did you really-?” He cut himself off and instead of questioning his boyfriend further leant forwards to gently peel the tape off of his skin. With the tape removed he had no trouble revealing the tattoo beneath, or should he say tattoos, plural.

“Oh, Gav, that’s so cute.” Ryan cooed as the four of them got up to take a closer look.

Five little symbols sat on his skin, still obviously fresh. A heart, a skull, a star, a crown and a little bear face now decorated the right side of Gavin’s lower back, all five gathered together in a little huddle.

Jack walked around to the side of the chair, reaching over to pull Gavin’s face closer to his own and planting a soft kiss on his lips, “This is very sweet, Gav.”

Jeremy chimed in from where he had wedged himself under Michael’s arm to get a better look, “I mean, I’m not the only one finding this hot right? Like, you guys do remember where those came from?”

Michael leant forwards to hook his chin over Gavin’s shoulder, careful not to brush the tattoos. “It is hot, reminds me of our little, slutty, Gavvy Wavvy.”

A shudder ran up Gavin’s back as Michael’s breath ghosted past his ear. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” Michael blinked at him, one of Gavin’s hands coming up to push his face away. “Gavin, what’s up?”

Gavin spun around with fire in his eyes. “Nothing’s wrong, but we need to get to a bedroom now because Geoff doesn’t let us bang on the couches.” With that Gavin grabbed Michael’s sleeve with one hand, Jeremy’s shirt collar with the other and dragged them down the hallway, flashing the others a look that obviously said they were welcome to join.

“Goddamnit! I said no banging before dinner!” Geoff yelled after them. “Fuck, alright then.” The oldest started walking towards the kitchen, the two remaining gents watching his departure.

“Where are you going?” Ryan shouted after him, watching his retreating figure with confusion.

“I’m going to turn off the oven, then I’m going to fuck Gavin, because I am _not_ being the only one to miss out on him hopped up on post-tattoo adrenaline.” He grumbled under his breath, “And I’m definitely not letting those youngsters have all the fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, there will probably be at least one more fic in this series, because I still need to write something more substantial for Ryan and Geoff, and I want to expand on Michael, so keep your eyes peeled!  
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that was... yup.  
> Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
